Extraterrestrial
by Her Pharaoh
Summary: Alfred had vowed to protect them from his own country and send them back home. But with a man named Arthur Kirkland hunting them down and wanting the outlanders under the knife, he wonders if he's doing the right thing by sending them back, knowing whether or not they could be the biggest threats to the planet earth... Hopefully, he can choose wisely against death's grip, again.


**Encounter - Chapter 1.**

—

This was the third day, and he still wasn't home.

Alfred had wondered if his father had just left them—him and his brother, Matthew, to fend for themselves. Things weren't as bad at home, but neither was it good.

Matthew had married a woman named Carla, but she ended up dying over a sickness she kept secret from his side of the family. Their marriage didn't last more than four months, leaving Matthew in a state of grief since then.

Marguerite was one of Alfred's cousins, and just months ago, she had died in a car crash. She was killed instantly on impact, while her mother ended up injured and kept in a hospital. He visits whenever the chance is given; he was all she had now. He just wishes the hospital wasn't so far away from town...

And _Amy?_ She left Marguerite and their mother without a sideways glance when she left out the door one morning with her belongings, and left with some Russian guy... And since then, Alfred saw her as nothing but a traitor who shared blood. She didn't even come to the funeral, or so far as seen her mother in person yet.

And that was just sickening.

She was lucky to even hear her mother's voice, or even see a glance a day. All Alfred had was his mother's last name and a saved picture of a woman that gave birth to him. Before he was even conceived... _because he was the one that-_

Alfred hated remembering why _she_ wasn't here. His spirit was so easily dropped when he thought about the picture of _that_ mysterious woman. He would always wonder what she was like, but knew he couldn't find his answers; she was _dead_. And now that he thought about it, his father probably ran off in order to save himself from their family's curse of death.

The teen still wonders if _Death_ itself had waited for a curtain year to begin its game of killing with all his family members. His friends seemed safe, however. No one can really predict death's course.

Two years back, when he lost another cousin, Alfred had realized this all had begun when he was born. He was nineteen now. He had a big family. So how many do you think he lost over the long years, the passing months, and growing days? He certainly knew it was too many.

It was Eleven _P.M._ And driving back to town wasn't easy for his poor old truck. The road was barely used by the townspeople, so it was very stubble with edged rocks, shaking the blue rusted pick up like it was getting frostbite in the cold. Alfred had found an opportunity to visit his aunt, Francine. It took some time to find his way through the unfamiliar roads again and find the hospital, and spent his hours with his aunt, catching up on the other side of the family and exchanging a few words consisting questions and answers.

He enjoyed every moment he could, because who knows when the next time he'll be able to come and visit? And then his father, things would be much easier if his father wasn't missing. He couldn't work up even his broad courage to continue bothering Matthew for money... He didn't like to stress him any further. However, Alfred has a job. It's just that aiding people in the town for a low salary won't help with traveling on gas, and keeping him from starving in a free house he doesn't like...

A horrible noise came from under the truck, whether it flinched from the choke or bounced on stern rocks and pebbles, Alfred knew exactly what was happening. He groaned, pressing his foot against the gas pedal steadily, hoping to have the distance between the town and a two hour push of metal, _at least_. But when the pick up couldn't roll along the falt road any longer, and gave out, Alfred became a bit fustrated as he saw a memory lived in the days of smiles and childish laugher.

Him, Matthew and their dad used to push this old thing.

He opened his door, and leaned against his rust bucket with wheels, sighing. It was going to be a long way back... And tonight just wasn't one of those night's where everything cools down from all the excitement in the early hours to start that day over again, it was another silent night that may hold a morning filled with new terrors. He didn't want to think about his father right now; he didn't want to end up thinking and find that something bad will happen tomorrow. He had enough of the burning feeling inside his chest as he looked up, meeting a clear sky filled with stars that distracted his thoughts from the building heat.

He kept his blue eyes centered into a starless area until a shooting star soared across the night sky, its tail of blue light caught inside the teenager's gaze. Alfred knew he needed something, and if this star of light could give it to him, then maybe, there was someone special watching over him other than the _Grim_.

He sighed lightly, knowing just what to say as he closed his eyes _and_... "I _wish_... I can help my family." He wanted to help them connect with each other again. He wanted to save them from the hate, depression and grief. He wanted to bring them out of the deadly curse, he wanted _to_—

_BOOM!_

The ground under his feet had shuddered from something big crashing into its surface. As soon as Alfred opened his eyes, he saw exploding flames rise from the grassy field, and steadily roar down where a crater had formed. He had three words to say for this encounter, the wind leaving him fleetingly breathless.

"Oh, _my_ god!"

He wanted to turn around and take cover in his truck, but the damage had already been done, and he was stuck out here anyway. Wide eyed, Alfred stood briefly until he was blinded by curiosity, and tried to keep his balance as he took his foot onto the tall grass and off the road to inspect the crash landing.

His chest was beating with like an alarm as he came to peer over the ledge, a few strings of flames crawling closer to the field's valuable growth around the area. Alfred couldn't believe that he was looking down at the unbelievable. Quickly, he climbs downward and jumps the rest of the way, feeling his boots slightly sink into the steaming earth as he races towards his rare find.

It was a body.

Alfred kneeled down, reaching his hand out to carefully brush short auburn strands of hair away from closed eyes, seeing a sleeping young woman under the light of flames and stars. She looked pale... Almost _sick._ He found a steady pulse in her neck, relieved he didn't have to deal with death's work once again.

He lightly shook her shoulder, hoping to get small reaction from the gesture. The woman was generally curled into a protective position; legs tucked close to her body and arms wrapped across her bare torso... With his face reddened from her appearance, he then began to realize she had no scrapes or bruises from that explosion as he averted his blue eyes. She was flawless.

He was startled before that he didn't even try to notice what was happening here. A meteor just fell from the sky and he finds a girl in its place, how does he not take this into account!? He remembered hearing about them—Aliens, beings from outer space, outlanders—but some just sounded too good to be true. He read about encounters in disposed newspapers, but could not find the encounters place believable.

But now, instead of taking in rumors or reading hoaxes, he can see it with his own eyes; _a real life alien_.

He can start believing now.

The teenager slipped his brown jacket off his shoulders and laid it over her, trying to manage sitting her up and into his arms when he found amber eyes slowly waking up and looking back at him softly. He paused, caught in her innocent eyes. She took in his American features, briefly sharing a moment of silence, and then she pushed him. _Hard_.

Alfred stumbled back, letting her free from his hold. He didn't expect her to move to quickly, and to be so _strong_… for a _girl_… But then she was an _alien_ girl… _Great_, he didn't want his ribs to bruise.

He straightened to his full height, the young woman coming only two inches shorter than him. "_Hey!_ I'm trying to _help—!?_" His jacket was thrown to the ground, her innocent eyes giving off a warning as she eyed the brown jacket _and_ its owner with caution. Alfred had taken in her full—_and nude_, appearance, his face a look of confusion and dismay.

"Y-You're... _You're a Dude!?_"

**|-[Artist's Comments]-|**

**Hetalia - Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**FanFiction Wirtten by A Microsoft Pimp! :D**

_I finally decided to change to a fitting name and edit the first chapter so it can give more information on my America's background. The second chapter will be gettin' to the good part and hopefully, start this off on the right foot! :D (Excuse any typos!)_

_You can add to Favorites/Rate for updates, or simple leave a helpful comment. _Negative or Positive.


End file.
